The use of roasters to cook items above a heat source is not new to the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,966 issued to Holzer on Jun. 29, 2004 discloses a “Wienie Roaster” that incorporates reversible tines allowing for safe stowage. According to the website for the original “ROLLA ROASTER®” it is rotatable by its handle. The distinction here is the handle of the “ROLLA ROASTER®” is shaped in a manner that allows the user to rotate the entire roaster making it a rotisserie. The instant invention has an internal drive system that allows the user to turn the end of the handle reacting on the drive end thus engaging the internal drive cable rotating the bifurcated tines. The internal mechanism rotates not the entire roaster.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,558 issued to Hull on Jun. 2, 1992 incorporates a crank at the end of the main shaft as the method of rotation. Once again, there is nothing internal about this device making the instant invention very unique relative to Hull. Hull also incorporates a sleeve that can be non-rotational, this component is used as a handle as protection from heat transfer. This handle is slidable on the upper length of the shaft. The drive cable is not internal to the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,778, issued to Mayfield on Oct. 18, 1994 discloses a rotatable basket type apparatus, again the device is attached to a shaft that is turned by hand where the entire device turns, there are no internal parts or drive cables. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,885 issued to Thompson on May 21, 1985 discloses a “Wiener Roaster” that has a sleeve portion that is used as a handle. The prior art does not have the combined effect of the instant invention. The instant invention has a radius bend essentially near the near end of the hollow shaft. The radius bend enables the user to use the utensil from either a standing or sitting position and allows the rotisserie action to work from either position. The radius bend also allows the roaster to rest on a campfire ring or on a log while the food remains well above the heat source and at an inverted angle that helps prevent the loss of food.